


【ggad】夜色番外篇02

by dahliax



Series: 【ggad】夜色番外篇 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 现代双特工AU的番外篇系列，预计5章内完结。ad年龄28岁，为英国特工，穷苦高材生。gg年龄26岁，为德国特工，富二代公子。人物极度OOC预警，基本全文没什么营养。本篇开头是早就写好的，后面的部分临时改了剧情。写的实在仓促，见谅。“卑鄙是卑鄙者的通行证， 高尚是高尚者的墓志铭。………… 我不相信梦是假的， 我不相信死无报应。 ”——北岛无耻者恒无耻，原创不易，剽窃可耻。向人止太太表白，她的图是瑰宝。我是小动物2才入的坑，小透明一枚，太太的才华一直让我惊艳不已。一直也没有留评论赞美过太太，现在觉得十分遗憾。尊重太太的决定，山水有相逢，后会有期。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【ggad】夜色番外篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630513
Kudos: 6





	【ggad】夜色番外篇02

清晨，天空才开始微微泛着白，阿不思已经不在自己的床上了。  
浴室里花洒里喷射出和缓的水流，顺着阿不思红褐色的卷曲长发滴落下来，汩汩流淌在他线条流畅的背肌中央，继而是那饱满挺翘的凸起。阿不思闭着双眼，任水流在脸上肆意滑落，那种温热的感觉让他觉得十分惬意。然而这份惬意没有保持很久，一双手忽然从身后袭来，将阿不思揽在怀里，很快将他带入狂风骤雨般的迷乱之中。阿不思微低着头，被按在浴室冰凉的墙壁上，随着身后人的撞击而低声呻吟着。结束的那一刻，阿不思难耐地扬起了脸，趴伏在浴室的墙壁上喘息沉沉，他转过脸来，神情郁闷地问道："盖勒特，你为什么每一次都要在我洗澡的时候闯进来？"这位闯入者却不以为然，耸了耸肩膀答道："如果你真的不愿意，洗澡的时候就该锁门的，宝贝。你没有锁门，对于我而言，就是无声的邀请。"阿不思顿时觉得既生气又好笑，他一边用大块的白色浴巾擦干了身体与头发，一边对着金发的恋人说道："今天的任务我一个人去就可以了，你再休息下吧，振振有词的'强盗'先生。"  
盖勒特的长处之一就是在阿不思提出单独行动的时候永远有办法唱反调，而阿不思永远都无法拒绝他。这一次盖勒特发现自己的决定实在英明极了，一辆车里除了他们两位，还出现一位头发蓬乱，神情略显木讷年轻人。他们已经在一幢高档别墅的外面等候了三个多小时，也没有看到目标人物出现，盖勒特渐渐地又开始不耐烦起来。他伸出手去将副驾驶位置上的阿不思的长发轻拢到耳后，凑过去想要亲吻那柔软的耳垂，阿不思急急忙忙按住了他靠近的脸，"你再这样，就请你下车。"盖勒特用德语抱怨了一句，退了回去，他侧过脸来，刚好对上后排青年好奇的目光，他狠狠地回瞪了他一眼，青年明显被他吓到了，赶紧偏过脸去。  
青年的名字叫怀特，他是这个月月初才到特工总部报道的新人。半个月后，部长大人将他带到阿不思的面前，告诉他："你以后就跟着阿不思去执行任务，他可以教会你很多事情的，加油，小伙子。"怀特当时纳闷的是，阿不思明明看起来和善又温柔，可是当时四周的同僚们都露出一副无限同情的眼神来。  
怀特今日才有些明白了，他拘谨地端坐在轿车的后排位置上，还要假装无视前排盖勒特那咄咄逼人的目光，他不是很明白为什么这位来自德国的特派员要对他抱有如此大的敌意，明明他什么也没有做，甚至连话也不敢说多说一句。  
那令人害怕的目光又如机枪扫射的火力般对准了茫然的无辜青年，他听到盖勒特开口问道："你是这个月刚进来的新人？是叫什么来着？纽特？""不，我叫怀特。"青年低着脑袋轻轻地回答道，他甚至都不敢提高音量。"什么？波特？"盖勒特并没有听清楚，他盯着怀特的眼睛继续问道。"怀特。"青年又重复道。"算了，不管你叫什么，你不知道新人的规矩吗？"盖勒特笃定怀特无法回答，于是继续解释道："新人都应该主动为前辈买咖啡，现在给你一个机会，从这里出发，过四个路口右转，再走一千米，有一家咖啡店，一杯美式无糖，一杯拿铁要双份糖，记住了吗？"阿不思尴尬地对着怀特笑道："抱歉，怀特，你不用听他的。"怀特被盖勒特质疑的目光盯得浑身发寒，他忙不迭地回答道："没……没关系，我……我马上去买！"  
阿不思精准地推开了身旁金发青年向他伸来的"咸猪手"，对，还是地道的"德国咸猪手"，他突然发现一直盯梢的别墅二楼的窗帘被拉开了，他拍了拍盖勒特的肩膀示意他看。盖勒特抬起脸来问道："我不明白，你为什么对这幢别墅的主人那么感兴趣？我查过了，这个女人没有前科，毕业于名校的化工专业，目前担任英国最大的格兰希尔制药集团（注1）的副董事。"阿不思直视着盖勒特的眼睛，淡淡地说道："面若无辜的人也许满是罪过。"盖勒特露出了一副愿闻其详的表情，阿不思继续说道："我读大学的时候，修过一段时间的化工专业，那时候我认识了一位非常有天赋的女孩，她在实验室发现了一种物质，可以延缓中脑黑质多巴胺能神经元（注2）的衰退，这非常了不起。"阿不思叹一口气，神情变得严肃起来："但是她还没有来得及发表她的学术论文，就发现这项成果被她的室友，也就是你刚刚提到的，格兰希尔制药集团的副董事，抢先发表了。那个可怜的女孩不是个很善言辞的人，她试着找剽窃者理论，却被倒打一耙，最后只能不了了之。后来那个剽窃者被大公司录取，而那个可怜的年轻女孩受了严重的打击，毕业后就返回了家乡，从此杳无音讯。"盖勒特眼神犀利起来，他皱着眉说道："这种人渣，和她讲什么道理！换我就找人揍的她满地找牙！"阿不思摇了摇头："盖尔，不是每个人都能像你那样从小家境优越，以及拥有可以对抗的能力。面对不公，普通人的抗争是有限的，很多愤怒过后，只有沉默。"盖勒特又说了一句不怎么文雅的德语，他猛然发现别墅里走出一个扭捏造作、搔首弄姿的女人，目标人物离开了。  
阿不思与盖勒特迅速消无声息地潜入了别墅里，将别墅主人的电脑资料全数拷贝了一份出来。一周后，盖勒特看着电脑上的新闻头条，露出了满意的笑容，这条新闻是关于格兰希尔制药集团的。  
三天前，英国保健产品与药物监管署收到了一封神秘的举报邮件，里面包含了关于格兰希尔制药集团副董事受贿以及参与研发一款最新心脑血管药物时候擅自篡改数据、导致药物毒性增加的相关文件记录、银行转账明细以及录音证据，这些材料足够让这位风光的副董事女士锒铛入狱。  
听着厨房传来阿不思欢快的哼唱声，盖勒特望着窗外那轮明亮的圆月，觉得他应该会拥有一个无比美妙的夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:参考英国格兰素史公司，GSK,全球最大的制药公司。  
> 注2:这就是帕金森病的原理，参考百度，胡乱写的，见谅。


End file.
